The Dragon Slayers
by SoraNoAkuma
Summary: Jayceon has spent nearly the entirety of her life alone, searching for one person. When she finally finds him, she's not sure as to how she should feel, but she can't let her feelings get in the way. She has to find her family, and that means no attachments along the way... Right?


'So this is it?' I thought to myself, stood in front of the newly built Fairy Tail guild. 'Impressive, I guess... But unless he's here, this place means nothing to me.'

Seven years ago, my elder sister and loving father left me. Without warning, leaving no trace behind, they left and haven't come back since. I was too young to understand what was happening, too naive to know what to do.

My memories from back then used to be extremely hazy, but as I've grown I've started to remember. And now? Well, now I'm searching for someone. Because the last words to leave my fathers mouth before he disappeared were 'Natsu Dragneel'. That man is my last hope of ever seeing my father and my sister again. And goddammit, I'm going to see them again.

"Hey.. Can I help you? You've been stood here staring at our guild hall for nearly an hour now. Is something wrong?" A man with salmon pink hair asked me, seeming genuinely concerned, but still cautious.

"Oh... Has it been that long?" I replied, turning to face him, our eyes meeting. I hadn't realized how lost in my thoughts I had become. "My apologies, but I'm looking for someone. Could you help me find them?"

"Uh... Sure. Who is it you need?" He stepped towards me as if he was taking a closer look. A flash of recognition crossed his eyes, but then he slightly shook his head seemingly in disbelief.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel. Do you know where I can speak to him?" I ignored his questionable actions. If he had a problem with me, he would sort it out himself.

"Well... Right here!" He exclaimed, grinning rather proudly and placing his hands on his hips. "What I can do for yah?"

"Can we go somewhere a little more... Private? I have a lot to talk about and quite frankly I don't like the smell of the outdoors. Brings back bad memories." I mumbled the last sentence, allowing my gaze to shift and leave the eyes of the man stood in front of me.

"The only place we can really go is into the guild. But you don't mind, do yah?" He didn't bother to stay for my answer, he just walked straight inside. I followed him regardless. It wasn't like I had anything to hide.

As soon as I stepped foot into the guild hall, all eyes were on me. Amusingly, it seemed that I'd interrupted something. Presumably an important fight, but that could have been mistaken for a friendly brawl.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet..." He trailed off, realising he didn't know the information he was about to give out. "What's your name again?" He turned back to look at me.

"My names Jayceon, and I'm sorry but I don't have time for one-to-one introductions. Give it a day or two however, and I'll be happy to talk."

A flurry of whispers and mumbles crept around the room. Clearly I'd attracted unwanted attention to myself - something I didn't necessarily strive to do.

"She's so polite and formal... Completely different to how she dresses..."

"Do you think she just left a war?"

"She looks like she's about to start one, that's for sure..."

Natsu once again left without informing me, walking to the corner of the room. I followed, hoping to soon get some answers.

"So, what do you wanna know?" He asked, leaning against the wall. A flying blue cat perched upon his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm going out on a whim here, especially with the lack of information I have, but you're a dragon slayer... Correct?" I questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow. He nodded in response. "So... Seven years ago, did your master happen to disappear?"

Shock took over his face. He stayed silent for less than a minute and appeared to be frozen. I looked towards the cat for some help, but all it did was stare at Natsu - poking his cheek and repeatedly saying his name.

"I'm sorry, did I hit bad string?" I whispered to the cat. However he ignored me.

'Nice of you to cooperate.' I thought.

Eventually, Natsu left his trance. The shock present on his face dissipated, but was soon replaced with anger. "What have you done to Igneel?!"

He stepped closer to me, no longer leaning against the wall. Forms of fire appeared around his now balled up fists, and he stood in a fighting position. But none of this frightened me.

"I'm sorry, I'm guessing he's your master. I don't know what's happened to him; where's he gone or who took him. However I do know that the same thing happened to my masters, and that somehow - to them - you are extremely important." He calmed down after hearing what I had to say, now looking lost and confused, but not about to blast me with his flames. "Please, I need you to work with me to discover what went on seven years ago. Why they are no longer with us, and how we can get them back. Can you help me?"

Strangely, I was being sincere. Emotions weren't something I was particularly familiar with. Usually I just relied on brute force to get what I wanted, but this was different. I needed his full cooperation and understanding in order to find my sister and my father.

"Wait... Masters? As in, plural?" He asked. Clearly, to him, that was the most important part of my entire speech. Not finding his beloved Igneel, not rediscovering his roots, but how many masters I had.

"Yes. My father and my sister - Astarot and Hydra." I answered.

"They're both dragons?"

"Yes. Is that a problem for you? Do you have difficulty understanding?" I questioned him, quite sarcastically.

He again stayed silent, the earlier shock reappearing on his face. However, much quicker this time, he broke out of his trance - but instead of anger coursing through him, it was now excitement.

"That is so cool!" He screamed, nearly deafening the hovering cat beside him. "You were raised by two dragons! Oh my god, we are gonna be best friends!"

Seeing him so happy made me chuckle. It had been a long time since I'd last seen him laugh.

"You haven't changed at all," I said with a smile.

"Wait... So it really is you?" He was suddenly calm, once again, and staring at me like before.

"Well, I don't think there's another Jayceon that could walk into your life..." I admitted. My name was pretty rare and unique. "Yes, Natsu... It's me."

"But... Where have you been all this time? And how the heck did you hide having two dragon family members from me?" He stepped even closer to me, less than a foot away.

"I've been searching. When they disappeared, I spent many days and nights just crying. I didn't eat or sleep. I just laid alone in our cave..." I was beginning to tear up, but I refused to let them spill in front of people - and most importantly in front of him. "When I went to look for you, you weren't where we usually met. I also stayed their for a long time, just waiting for you. But you didn't return. That's when I decided to look for you. You're the only person I have left..."

Natsu was also tearing up, but he blinked them away as soon as I stopped taking.

"Yes..." He whispered. "Yes, I will help you. Whatever it takes, I will help you find your family. And you won't be alone anymore."

He smiled at me and held out his arms. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was offering, but less than a second to accept it. I near enough fell into his embrace, almost making him fall over and causing him to chuckle. He was so warm and comforting, how I missed being in his hold. Even though we were just kids, and it meant hardly anything to either of us, I missed feeling so loved.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest. "Thank you so much Natsu."

**So... This is my second fanfic. Let me know if it sounds interesting enough to continue or not. I can't promise all of the chapters will be this long, but I'll try to write more.**


End file.
